para siempre es solo el comienzo
by anita masen cullen
Summary: Edaward es un humano y Bella una vampira


Carlisle Pov  
Estaba en el hospital cuando me avisaron que habían abandonado a un bebe estaba bien tenia neumonia pero era ligero y se estaba recuperando muy rápido hasta para su caso estaba bien y yo y mi familia estábamos de acuerdo en adoptarlo Alice que ya lo había visto estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo y protegerlo cuando tuvo la visión lo llamo "mi hermanito" Rosalie por su parte estaba tan emocionada como Esme en el sentido de cuidarlo y amarlo como su propio hijo Jasper y Emmet estaban dispuestos a cuidarlo en especial si podían asustarlo tanto como cuidarlo aunque Esme y Rosalie no se lo permitieran.  
El bebe se llamaba Edward Anthony con Esme decidimos dejarle es nombre Edward era un niño hermoso con el cabello cobrizo,ojos verde esmeraldas,pálido aunque nunca como nosotros era impresionante mente inteligente y nos sorprendía muy seguido, a los 3 años Edward pidió tocar el Piano ya que vio a Alice tocándolo y simplemente le encanto a los 4 años cuando empezó el jardín estábamos sorprendidos con su avance Jasper y Emmet estaban siempre bromeando con el asustandolo y Esme y Rosalie los mataban por solo una pequeña broma.  
Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward Esme y Rosalie pasaron todo el día llevando a Emmet y a Jasper de aquí para a allá preparando la sala, Alice y yo pasamos todo el dia buscando los regalos esa noche pasaríamos al menos 1 hora con Edward por su Cumpleaños cuando Alice estaba decidida en que esos eran los regalos perfectos volvimos a casa donde la Sala esta preparada no habían echo casi ningún cambio pero prepararon unos cupcakes para Edward todos nos sentamos a esperar a Rosalie que habia ido a buscar a Edward a la escuela cuando llegaron fue Esme quien saludo primero  
-Eddy mi pequeño ángel feliz cumpleaños ¿como estas?-Saludo Esme.  
-Hola mama gracias estoy bien-dijo Edward  
-Hola Edward-dijo Jasper.  
-Hola Jazz-dijo Edward.  
-Hola Eddy-dijo Emmet.  
-Emmet ya te dije que no me digas así-dijo Edward.  
-y por que mama si te puede decir eddy?-dijo Rosalie.  
-por que mama es mama-dijo Edward.  
-Hola Edward-dije.  
-Hola Papa-dijo Edward.  
-Hola Edward ven y siéntate en el sillón te daremos los regalos-dijo Alice.  
-si Alice-dijo Edward.  
-Este es mio y de Esme-dije dándole el regalo.  
-Gracias-dijo Edward.  
Era un Libro de sus historias de fantasía favoritas.  
-Este es mio y de Emmet-dijo Rosalie.  
-Gracias-dijo Edward.  
Era un iPod con canciones que le gustaba escuchar a Edward que solía tocar en el piano.  
-Este es mio y de Jazz-dijo Alice.  
-Gracias-dijo Edward.  
Era un Cuadernillo con composiciones de piano cuando lo abrió Edward fue a ponerlo sobre su piano y volvio  
-Mami tengo hambre-dijo Edward.  
-Arriba de la mesa hay Caupcakes saca uno si quieres-dijo Esme.  
-Gracias Mami-dijo Edward.  
Bella Pov  
Estaba sedienta me decidí a salir esa noche con Alec estaba decidida a saciar mi sed cueste lo que cueste pero Alec estaba allí así que me detuvo antes de hacer un escándalo como neófita del que podría no salir viva  
-Gracias Alec-dije  
-Bella deberías pensar ser nómada seria mas fácil para ti no descontrolarte y sobre el accidente no importa te hubieras controlado sola-dijo Alec  
-Estuve pensándolo pero prefiero ser nómada cuando ya no sea una Neófita hasta entonces tendré que convencer a Aro de dejarme dejar la guardia-dije  
-No espero que este de acuerdo pero se que te dejara ir con tu don no sera fácil pero te ayudare-dijo alec  
-Gracias-dije  
-no es nada-dijo alec  
Carlisle Pov  
Edward ya tenia 16 pronto le diríamos lo que somos mas pronto de lo que creíamos hoy Edward cumple 17 y esta sospechando que nosotros somos diferentes cuando regrese de la escuela Alice esta hablando con el le dirá que somos diferentes y cuando lleguen le diremos todo a Edward  
-hola-dijo Alice  
-hola-dijo Edward  
Nos juntamos todos en la sala  
-Edward Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo Esme-  
-Gracias mama-dijo Edward  
-Carlisle ya sabe que somos diferentes-murmuro Alice tan bajo que Edward no escucho  
Esme trajo uno de los libros de fantasía favoritos de Edward.  
-Edward ¿recuerdas esto?-le pregunto Esme.  
-si mama es mi libro de vampiros-dijo Edward  
-si te lo dimos en tu cumpleaños-dije  
-eras un niño llorón-dijo Emmet  
-y tu eres un infantil-dijo Edward  
Intente sofocar esa risita que me daba escuchar que Edward decirle a Emmet infantil pero en la habitación nadie lo aguanto y todos largamos a carcajadas cuando terminamos Emmet puso cara de enojado.  
-ya terminaron?-gruño Emmet  
lo que empezó con otra ronda de carcajadas cuando las risas se fueron de la sala Esme rompió el silencio  
-Edward ¿que piensas de los vampiros?-dijo Esme  
-¿de los vampiros?-dijo Edward  
-Edward que pensarías si yo fuera una vampira-dijo Alice  
-si todos fuéramos vampiros-redondeo Jasper  
-seria igual son mi familia sean animales o personas-dijo Edward  
-Edward sabes que nosotros somos diferentes-dije  
-si Alice me dijo algo-dijo Edward.  
-pues eso somos Edward vampiros-dijo Alice.  
-si y yo soy un poni no es cierto?-dijo Edward.  
-Edward es cierto-dijo Emmet.  
-y como te creo?-dijo Edward.  
cuando Edward dijo eso todos hicimos algo de vampiros Esme y Rosalie se acercaron a Edward a velocidad vampirica Emmet tiro un árbol que se veía perfectamente bien desde la ventana yo me pare en la ventana dejando que el sol me diera y ante de que Alice llegase a hacer algo ella tuvo una visión y jasper estaba a su lado.  
-Alice que viste?-dijo Jasper.  
-bien si les creo no hace falta que hagan nada mas-dijo Edward.  
Alice sonrió mientras susurraba que su visión era Edward vampiro con una chica en un prado cuando termino de contarnos todo alguien toco el timbre.  
Bella Pov  
Estaba caminando por Forks un pueblito lluvioso en Washington parecía perfecto para vampiros y por lo que me habían dicho los denali aquí vivían los Cullen un clan de vampiros que bebían sangre de animales Carlisle era una vampiro que me podría ayudar a adaptar esa dieta que yo habia querido adquirir ya que odio tener que asesinar a a tantas personas la Mansión de los Cullen era hermosa llena de ventanales era perfecta cuando toque el timbre vi que estaban ocupados un hombre rubio me atendió supongo que se trataba de el dr Carlisle  
-Buenas tardes ¿buscas a alguien?-dijo carlisle  
-busco al dr Carlisle-dije  
-soy yo ¿que necesitas?-dijo carlisle  
-me dijeron los denali que tu me podrías ayudar con mi dieta de humanos que me ayudaría a cambiarla a una dieta de animales-dije  
-claro que te puedo ayudar solo si aceptas vivir con un humano-dijo Carlisle  
-claro no tendré problema-dije  
-bueno entonces pasa te presentare al resto de la familia¿como te llamas?-dijo Carlisle  
-me llamo Isabella pero me dicen Bella-dije  
No sabia a que se refería con familia pero supuse que se refería al clan cuando pase estaban una chica que parecía una duendesita sonriente que parecía estar bailando a su lado estaba un chico rubio que parecía estar sufriendo en el sillón estaba una rubia alta que me miraba con odio a su lado un chico robusto alto y musculoso y en el otro sillón estaba una mujer de cabello cobrizo era hermosa estaba sentada al lado de un quede atónita estaba al lado de un humano de cabello cobrizo alto que parecía estar impresionado con mi llegada  
-Bella ella es mi esposa Esme-dijo Carlisle señalando a la mujer al lado del humano-ellos son Alice y Jasper-dijo señalando a la duendecilla y al rubio que parecía estar sufriendo-ellos son Rosalie y Emmet-dijo señalando a la rubia que me miraba con odio y al robusto y alto-y el es Edward-dijo señalando al chico de cabello cobrizo al lado de Esme  
-ella es Bella y ahora ya es parte de la familia-  
-hola Bella-dijo Alice  
-hola-dije  
-hola Bella-dijo Jasper  
-hola-dije  
-hola-dijo Rosalie  
-hola Bella-dijo Emmet  
-Bienvenida a la familia Bella-dijo Esme  
-hola Bella-dijo Edward sin prestar mucha atención  
-hola-dije yo poniendo esa misma cara de no prestar atención que tenia el  
-Bella no tenemos preparada para ti ninguna habitación pero si quieres puedes usar la misma habitación de Alice-dijo Carlisle  
-Carlisle estas seguro esa habitación esta al lado de la de Edward-dijo Esme  
-supongo que estará bien con Alice Bella ¿aceptas esa habitación?-dijo Carlisle  
-si-dije  
Genial compartir habitación con una bailarina y justo al lado de la habitación de un humano  
-Carlisle puedo llevar a Bella a cazar-dijo Alice  
-Esta bien-dijo Carlisle  
-ven Bella iremos de cazeria-dijo Alice  
apenas pude lograr tartamudear que si Alice y yo ya nos estábamos encontrando cazando  
Alice atrapo a un venado yo agarre a un Puma que me pareció asqueroso cuando terminamos volvimos a la casa  
-no esta mal esta bien para tu primer animal-dijo Alice  
-Si sabe bien no tanto como la humana pero esta bien-dije  
-ya te acostumbraras-dijo Alice  
Cuando llegamos a la casa Alice y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación ella me mostró mi armario y donde podría guardar las cosas era Enero y apenas había pasado un día de clases Alice se aseguro de que yo entrara este año a la escuela me compro todo lo necesario me compro ropa y para el segundo día ya tenia todo para empezar la escuela todo menos autocontrol.


End file.
